Amer inventaire
by Alinore
Summary: Bah oui ! Encore un oneshot Joy. Pensées amères de Lisa Cuddy.


_Et encore un. Il en aura fait couler de l'encre, même virtuelle, cet épisode 5X06..._

_C'était destiné à être beaucoup plus ... amer. Mais mon côté incurablement shippeuse a eu le dessus._

**Amer inventaire.**

Le front collé contre la vitre, Lisa Cuddy ne se souciait pas du froid qui gagnait petit à petit son corps raidi. Elle était déjà glacée. À l'intérieur.

Elle était si lasse... Fatiguée de lutter.

Toute sa vie n'avait été que batailles. Gagnées pour la plupart. Être la meilleure de sa classe, devenir une des rares femmes doyenne d'université, directrice d'un des plus grands hôpitaux du pays. Défis, compétitions, et elle avait adoré ça. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait perdu. Plus qu'un combat, plus qu'une guerre.

Peut-être était-il temps de regarder la réalité en face. Admettre que malgré son statut, son intelligence, sa réussite professionnelle, elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle n'était même plus un vrai médecin. Juste une administratrice qui brassait du papier toute la journée. Qui faisait des ronds-de jambe pour mendier des fonds. Reconnaître que sa vie privée était un fiasco stérile et polaire. Accepter qu'elle ne soit qu'une coquille vide, incapable de concevoir alors que les femmes mettaient au monde des enfants depuis la nuit des temps. Que peut-être, cette petite Becca, avec toute sa fragilité, ses faiblesses, ses erreurs, et ses doutes, était davantage une mère qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Et qu'elle n'était au fond qu'une femme seule au mi-temps de sa vie. Elle rit doucement dans le noir. Et une pauvre idiote qui s'apitoyait sur son sort.

Elle avait réalisé ses rêves. Elle ne s'était jamais trop attardée sur ce que serait sa vie de femme. Quand il lui arrivait d'y penser, elle se voyait avec une famille, imaginant un compagnon partageant ses valeurs, ses aspirations, et bien sûr, des enfants. Un futur allant de soi. Mais cette vision idyllique avait toujours eu des contours flous, irréels.

Elle n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de vivre avec un homme. Question d'espace personnel, d'indépendance. Bien sûr, elle avait aimé. Et à une exception près, toujours dans la légèreté et sans perdre de vue ses priorités. Le temps avait passé. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle se retrouverait à quarante ans, sans enfant. Quelle naïveté. Comme si les enfants se concevaient tel un plan de carrière ! Aussi se trouvait-elle maintenant face à elle-même.

Pourquoi voulait-elle tellement un bébé ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas dix ans plus tôt ? Elle avait un certain contrôle sur sa vie. Professionnellement, elle était stable, au sommet de sa carrière. Elle avait cru que cette "case" remplie, elle pourrait s'occuper de sa vie privée. Elle avait renoncé à une relation suivie, les rares hommes croisés n'étant pas prêts à passer toujours après son boulot. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Les histoires éphémères lui convenaient : les avantages du sexe sans les inconvénients des sentiments. Mais elle ressentait un certain vide. Un manque. Elle avait tellement d'amour à donner. Et, s'avoua-t-elle, honnêtement, tellement besoin d'être aimée. Inconditionnellement.

Le mot la ramena à son présent. House. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce salopard ait raison. Une fois de plus. Parce que c'est exactement ce que, à sa manière infantile et cruelle, il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre. En renversant ce lait régurgité sur son pull. En cassant sa lampe de chevet. En la persécutant de ses questions, et surtout de ses réflexions assassines. Sur son besoin de contrôler. Sur ses motivations profondes, inconscientes. _Ça n'existe pas. Il n'y a pas d'amour inconditionnel. C'est juste un besoin inconditionnel. Ne faites pas de cet enfant une victime de votre horloge biologique. Une partie de vous ne veut pas de ce bébé. Et cette partie veut lui dire de le tuer._

C'était monstrueux. Et douloureusement vrai. Elle l'avait haï pour ça. Pas parce qu'il s'était réellement conduit en infâme salaud, ce qui était pourtant le cas. Mais parce qu'il avait visé juste. Elle ne lui en voulait plus, maintenant. Après tout, si elle faisait abstraction de la manière détestable, c'était une mise en garde qui montrait... Qui montrait quoi au juste ? Du souci, de l'inquiétude ? Cela la frappa, soudain. Elle ne s'était pas posé la question. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de ses habituelles manoeuvres pour l'emmerder. Ils jouaient ce jeu depuis si longtemps. Mais à y regarder de plus près, il s'était montré très virulent, presque ... violent. Et subitement, elle fit le lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il les avaient retrouvés, Wilson et elle à la boutique pour bébés. Le choc sur son visage, l'incrédulité dans ses yeux. Et l'émotion, maîtrisée de justesse, mais trahie par sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait comme une bille de flipper dans sa gorge. Que diable signifiait tout ça ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi s'en soucier ?

Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle désirait un enfant, son comportement avait été atypique malgré ses habituelles frasques. Elle le comprit dans un éclair de lucidité. Il avait gardé le secret. Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle lorsqu'il lui administrait son traitement. Tout au plus s'était-il permis de désinfecter "la zone à piquer" un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait ! Et sans doute dans le but de désamorcer la gêne entre eux. Quand elle cherchait éperdument un donneur, il lui avait, certes, pourri la vie en interférant dans ses rendez-vous. Mais il avait étudié avec une étonnante minutie les dossiers. Et lui avait également fait toucher du doigt qu'elle ne pouvait choisir un géniteur comme un un aspirateur dans un catalogue.

_- Les gênes c'est important. Mais qui on est c'est important. Trouvez quelqu'un de bien !_

_- Quelqu'un comme vous ? avait-elle demandé, un peu provocante._

_- Quelqu'un qui vous plaise !_

Et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, n'avait-il pas eu un petit temps d'arrêt et un drôle de regard avant de lui répondre ? Comment pouvait-il à ce point mélanger un comportement odieux, une attitude aussi infantile, et une analyse pointue de ses motivations ? Comme un gosse jaloux qui aurait tout compris. Un gosse ou .... quoi d'autre ?

Ses pensées l'entraînaient sur un chemin qu'elle n'avait plus l'énergie d'explorer. Mais sa mémoire, hors de contrôle, se rebellait et tout lui revenait. Elle ne voulait PAS penser à ce baiser. Elle avait essayé de lui en parler, l'avait poursuivi toute la journée dans ce seul but. Rien à faire. Alors elle avait décidé d'oublier. De reprendre leur relation d'avant. Comment ? Elle ne savait pas encore, trop bouleversée d'avoir vu son espoir de maternité se fracasser, trop perturbée par cette étreinte improbable. Le goût de sa bouche sur la sienne, la force et la chaleur de ses mains dans son dos, l'odeur troublante de cuir chatouillant ses narines. Leur désespoir à tous les deux.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Avidement, passionnément. Et pourquoi avait-elle répondu avec tant de fièvre, d'envie ? Et ce regard entre eux, juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent ? Comme si... Peu importait au fond. Elle s'était de nouveau sentie vivante... Un trop bref instant.

La lumière crue l'éblouit. Elle cligna des yeux.

- Merde ! Vous allez me poursuivre jusque dans mon lit où quoi ?

- Il est tard. Vous êtes parti depuis longtemps.

Elle ne s'était pas retournée. Avait répondu d'une voix éteinte.

- Ça n'explique pas ce que _vous_ foutez dans _mon_ bureau. Dans le noir.

Désarçonné par son immobilisme et son silence, il s'approcha. Elle se retourna. Ses yeux étaient limpides, ses traits vides d'expression.

- Vous m'en voulez ?

- Et vous ?

- Vous flippez ? Rassurez-vous, je ne porterai pas plainte pour harcèlement sexuel. Je pourrais. Vous êtes mon patron. Vous avez abusé de votre position hiérarchique. Je pourrais obtenir des dommages et intérêts énoOOOOOrmes !

Pas de colère, pas d'amusement non plus après sa boutade. Mal à l'aise, il la fixait, la canne rivée au sol, incapable de bouger, alors que son instinct lui criait de décamper à toute vitesse.

- Et vous ? Est-ce que vous vous en voulez ? répéta-t-elle, doucement.

Puis, comme si la réponse lui était égale, elle lui tourna le dos, scrutant le parking presque désert. Une jeune femme emmitouflée rejoignait rapidement sa voiture, pressée de rentrer. De retrouver la chaleur de son foyer. Son mari. Son enfant ? Plus loin, Harris, le gardien de nuit, venait de prendre son service. En effectuant sa ronde, pensait-il à son fils endormi ? Frissonnante, elle entoura son corps de ses bras. Plus que le sens des phrases abruptes et cyniques, ce fut la voix basse et lourde d'amertume qui la ramena à lui.

- De quoi m'en voudrais-je ? D'avoir parié que vous renonceriez à ce bébé en moins d'une semaine ? D'avoir ruiné votre joli pull noir ? De vous avoir roulé une pelle ? Ou d'être parti avant de conclure ? D'être un parfait sale type ? De ne pas savoir vous....

La densité de l'air autour d'elle changea. Il avait bougé. Elle avait conscience de sa proximité. Elle se tendit, serra les paupières si fort que des points lumineux dansèrent devant ses yeux . Ce fut d'abord si ténu qu'elle pensa rêver. Mais la sensation perdura. La chaleur se propageait au fur et à mesure que les doigts écartaient ses cheveux, exploraient sa nuque. Tièdes et légers, ils consolaient sa peau, en petits mouvements délicats, presque imperceptibles. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Dans le reflet de la vitre, leurs regards se croisèrent, incertains. Il détourna les yeux le premier, se recula. Elle retint son souffle, le croyant prêt à fuir. Encore.

Un main hésitante vint se poser sur son ventre, chercha la peau sous le chemisier, s'attarda sur son nombril. Exerça précautionneusement une douce pression. Elle céda, se laissa aller contre sa chaleur. Expira lentement lorsque qu'une bouche tendre vient seconder les longs doigts habiles sur son cou.

- Je n'aurai jamais de bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être que non.

- Toute femme peut avoir un enfant. C'est ... naturel.

- Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelle femme, Cuddy. N'importe quelle femelle lambda peut pondre, c'est vrai. Et cela sans même le vouloir ! Mais combien sont capables d'accomplir ce que vous avez réussi ? Combien dirigent un hôpital de cette taille, et assume en même temps la charge de Doyenne de l'université ? Tout ça en restant une vraie bombe sexuelle. Oh, j'oubliais, et gèrent en plus un diagnosticien de génie totalement déjanté et incontrôlable.

- Et de surcroît estropié, drogué et particulièrement infect.

Chuchotant, elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne, accentuant le contact. Elle renversa la tête contre son épaule et chercha son regard, avide de réponses.

- Je suis si .... fatiguée.

- Ça passera.

- Promis ?

- Juré. Hé ! J'ai besoin de ma dose quotidienne de Cuddy survitaminée.

- Je croyais vous étiez accro à la Vicodine.

- Aussi. Mais il y a des traitements de substitution pour palier au manque d'hydrocodone.


End file.
